


[Fanvid] Glorious Sunrise

by tinfang_warble



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Bittersweet, F/F, Fanvid, Regret, Song: Happiness, non-linear time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinfang_warble/pseuds/tinfang_warble
Summary: Music video about Mara, She-Ra of Etheria. Primarily Mara/Light Hope, but her story is so dang rich. I love her so much.Series: She-Ra and the Princesses of PowerMusic: "Happiness" by Taylor Swift (Evermore)
Relationships: Light Hope/Mara (She-Ra)
Kudos: 9





	[Fanvid] Glorious Sunrise




End file.
